


Light of Infinity

by Patrick_Diomedes



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrick_Diomedes/pseuds/Patrick_Diomedes
Summary: A collection of MCU/Destiny Crossover snippets





	Light of Infinity

**The Taken: Loki**

**  
** You are Loki. Son of Odin/Son of Laufey. Asgardian/Jotunn. Trickster. Prince. King, for a short time.

  
You have been taken.

  
Lay down your burdens, your fears, your worries. Set aside your weapons and your helm. Here you are safe. Here you are accepted.

  
How did you come to this place? What brought you here?

  
Expectation. Expectations and preconceptions and lies. Lies greater than any that your silver tongue ever wove. Odin, your father/captor told you tales of war and destruction against your own kind. Why, if not to make of you a weapon against Jotunheim? 

  
But you have come here, alone. And in the end you only have yourself. You must carry on, without the lies and platitudes of your so-called family, your false comrades. If you have only yourself, then you must become more.

  
There is a knife for you. It is shaped like [i am legion].

  
Take up the knife. Cut your illusions and make them real. Take your new shape.


End file.
